cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Acme Rocket Lawn Chair, 1st and 2nd Launching
Guinness Piggeh September 25, 2008 at 3:01 am '' Carpenter Kittehs *''Guinness Piggeh *''September 25, 2008 at 3:02 am'' *tehy be gud at teh mezhuring, aifinsko **''dahson'' **''September 25, 2008 at 3:03 am'' **Ai fink dey iz aibawling et!! Dey is profishonal. Aifinkso!! **''Maus'' **''September 25, 2008 at 3:04 am'' **… or singing … ***''dahson'' ***''September 25, 2008 at 3:05 am'' ***aim a lidle tee pawt?!? ****''Maus'' ****''September 25, 2008 at 3:08 am'' ****♫♫♫ ****Why do birds suddenly appear, ev’ry time you are near? ****Just like me, they long to be close to you. ****♫♫♫ *****''leeza-b'' *****''September 25, 2008 at 3:12 am'' *****_snatchez a burd_ *****_stuffs in mouf_ ******''Maus'' ******''September 25, 2008 at 3:19 am'' ******_Hits Leeza with broom_ ******_WhapWhapWhapWhapWhapWhap_ ******Spit it out! Spit it out! ******Bad Leeza! *******''smammie'' *******''September 25, 2008 at 3:21 am'' *******roflmao….Aim dyinnnnnggggg… thud! *******''leeza-b'' *******''September 25, 2008 at 3:24 am'' *******_ow_ow_ow_ow_ow_ow_ow_ow_ *******_PTUI_ *******_fethers fly owt wif burd_ *******_eyes burdcage, still wif a hungree_ *******_rubs hed and slinks orf_ ********''Maus'' ********''September 25, 2008 at 3:27 am'' ********Baaaad PuddyTat! *********''leeza-b'' *********''September 25, 2008 at 3:29 am'' *********_busy riting to Acme for a rokket launcher_ **********''judson'' **********''September 25, 2008 at 3:36 am'' **********“TTTThufferin Thuccotash!” Doan luk at me, muh abatar wus outta town when this attempt wuz maded. **********''sairys'' **********''September 25, 2008 at 3:45 am'' **********Leeza, leeza, leeza… havent yu eber wached Wile E. Cyote? he neber gets teh road runner wif Acme. ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 3:59 am'' ***********but but but… I’m just trying to get a littul tweety burd….. ***********''sairys'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:01 am'' *********** ok… ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:02 am'' ***********_ rummage rummage rummage inna majikal floofy prezunt sack… ***********. ***********“ACME Rokkit Lawn Chair” – heer yu go leeza _ whispers tu otters: dis shud be teh fun! ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:08 am'' ***********whispurs bak: well I has to get maus owt of teh way furst. ***********hmmmmm………. ***********''judson'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:09 am'' ***********GP, I luvs yer majikal floofy prezunt sack, eveytime you grags it owt I fink of Felix The Cat and his magic bag. “Oh No, it’s the perfessor and he’s got Poindexter! Open bag, turn into a magic carpet!” ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:09 am'' ***********Here… let me help you… ***********_Lights Zippo_ ***********_Lights the fuse on the Rocket Chair_ ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:10 am'' ***********_flashing sign appeers_ ***********3 STOOGES FESTIVAL ***********NOW SHOWING AT TEH NB! ***********SEETS GOING FAST… ***********GET THERE NOW!!!! ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:12 am'' ***********_Yawn_ ***********The Stooges are sooooo last week… ***********_Yawn_ ***********_The fuse has burned almost all the way down_ ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:12 am'' ***********:ROLL: ***********Dat wud be a problum, if I was ackshully IN teh rokkit chair… ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:12 am'' ***********hay, wut happened? :eyeroll: ***********test ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:15 am'' ***********_noo sign appeers_ ***********TEH NB FIREWIMMINS PRESENTS: ***********……..TEH FULL MONTEE!……… ***********LIVE, ONE SHOW ONLEE. ***********STARTS IN 1 MINNIT! ***********''sairys'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:16 am'' ***********ok, lemme get this strate, yu ar wuntin to get teh burd, but yu gotsta get teh Maus oot uv teh way. don yu wunt to eet teh Maus to? or dos Holomagrafic projecshuns hav bad flavur? ***********''cweenmj'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:16 am'' ***********__Wanderz bai ***********__seez crowd ***********__sitz down and takez rapper off candy bar ***********__Adn leenz back 2 enjoy deh show. ***********nom nom nom ***********''cweenmj'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:19 am'' ***********__wunderz y chair haz finz. ***********__nomz 3 mauzkteerz bar. ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:20 am'' ***********_ sits next to cween wib majikal sack adn wayts fur teh sploshuns.. ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:21 am'' ***********_fuse burns down_ ***********_rokkit lawn chare takes off wif no one on bored_ ***********_crowd oohs and ahs_ ***********''sairys'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:22 am'' ***********_getz teh portlabul peeplol catcher redy_ ***********''sairys'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:27 am'' ***********_getz bord uv holdn PPC an sits down nex tu cween an GP_ ***********whispurrs: hay GP yu wunt kit-katteh? ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:29 am'' ***********mmm yesh pweeze… ***********nom nom nom ***********_ watches chair fly… ***********''cweenmj'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:32 am'' ***********Iz deh chair fly enneefing like a shoo fly? ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:35 am'' ***********♫♫♫ ***********I seen a peanut stand ***********Heard a rubber band ***********Saw a peanut that winked it’s eye… ***********♫♫♫ ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:40 am'' ***********Otay, as leeza-b has bin teh nortee fur a few daze… Maus, yu grabbity grabbity hur. Cween, plz to be strappety strappety hur inna sekkund “Acme Rokkit Lawn Chair” from GP Industrees. Sairys, bringing taht duckee taype plzthx. ***********. ***********_ crowd gathers inna spectashun… ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:45 am'' ***********_presses green buttun on bwacelett_ ***********_disapeers_ ***********''eeckthecat'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:46 am'' ***********Hey,where’d she go? ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:48 am'' ***********_reappeers_ ***********_plate of shwimps appeers_ ***********Dang. Pressed teh rong buttun. ***********_crowd shoves leeza aside to get to shwimps_ ***********_leeza sidles off towards teh ej and runsawayveryfast!_ ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:48 am'' ***********_ sigh… ***********. ***********O Hai eeck… ai habbent seen yu inna lawng thyme _ keeps eeck tawking ***********. ***********_ psst… Maus, Cween, Sairys – eeck will du… GO! ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:50 am'' ***********Do what? ***********''eeckthecat'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:54 am'' ***********Yeah..uh…what devious plan is affot here ?? ***********''eeckthecat'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:54 am'' ***********(Afoot) ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 4:57 am'' ***********_ GP lukks arownd at teh impayshunt shwimp nomming crowd… sits inna ACME Rokkit Lawn Chair, straps in, adjusts FCHRG(wdoi) at jawty angel adn prepurrs fur lift-awf… ***********''cweenmj'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:00 am'' ***********Oh. I affot u wuz affinking. ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:03 am'' ***********_ whizz BANG! ***********_ GP soars into teh distunce… ***********. ***********WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ***********''eeckthecat'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:04 am'' ***********Affot ai culd spell !! ***********(Dat’s whut ai gets fer werkin & playin at teh sayme tyme!) ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:08 am'' ***********_sits bak and watched, nomming shwimps_ ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:10 am'' ***********_Also eating shrimp_ ***********These are good. Thanks Leeza. ***********It’s fun to watch the rookies, isn’t it? ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:12 am'' ***********oh yas! ***********_passes teh cocktayle sause to maus_ ***********Do u fink he knows where teh emergensy balloon parashoot lever is located? ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:13 am'' ***********_ GP soars past fur sekkund thyme, cursing Maus & Leeza… ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:15 am'' ***********Thanks! ***********_Dips some shrimp_ ***********I doubt it. Should we tell him? ***********I have some cold beer. You want one? ***********''eeckthecat'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:18 am'' ***********Whut kind uv beer u got ??? ***********''4point5kittehs'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:19 am'' ***********_grabbitee paw snags cowld beer_ ***********FOINK! ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:21 am'' ***********I’ll has a Noocastle pls. ***********O my, such langwidge from that GP! ***********_pressed red buttun_ ***********_GP land in teh NB_ ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:22 am'' ***********_ crashes thru Ty Booteek ruuf, lands inna big pile of xtra floofy blankies ***********. ***********_ Bows tu adoring crowds adn limps awf inna serch of painkillers ***********''eeckthecat'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:23 am'' ***********__grabs a Guiness – just for this occasion__ ***********Leeza,wuz dat the CRASH landing,or the SOFT landing ?? ***********''cweenmj'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:24 am'' ***********I just sits heer watchin adn nommin. ***********_nomz sum moar uv deh 3MausKitEerz_ ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:25 am'' ***********_RummageRummageRummage_ ***********Here’s a Newcastle! Lesse… ***********_RummageRummageRummage_ ***********And I’ll have a Tucker Hefeweizen ***********Oh, GP! That’s not a beer you grabbed! ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:26 am'' ***********It’s Debriefing Fluid… ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:27 am'' ***********_GPs pants fall down while he is bowing_ ***********Oh look! It’s a full moon! ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:27 am'' ***********sownds like a bit of bof, eeck! ***********I’m still lerning the nooanses of teh bwacelett operashun. ***********_distant whistle blows_ ***********Oh well, that’s lunch! ***********See u all bak in about an hour! ***********_pix up lunch pail and punchez clok_ ***********_clok sez OW_ ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:31 am'' ***********butt butt butt… ***********''sairys'' ***********''September 25, 2008 at 5:39 am'' ***********sowrey, teh store wuz oot uv dukeytape… i hadta go to teh basement an luk arownd (neber guna go bak) here it tis ***********_handz GP teh dukeytape_ ***********_cuz luks like he need et_